1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the toy art and more particularly to an improved articulated doll arrangement having simulated anthropomorphic movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys in the form of dolls simulating the human shape have been known in prehistory times. Such dolls in the forms of humans or animals have been utilized for millenia not only as toys for the amusement and education of children but also in many mystical and/or semi-religious activities.
Articulated dolls, that is dolls having portions thereof movable with respect to each other, have also long been known and long utilized. Further, articulated dolls having anthropomorphic movement, that is movement simulating the movement of the various portions of the human and/or animal anatomy which the doll simulates, have also long been known and such articulated dolls provide, when utilized as toys, even greater enjoyment and pleasure for children since the various portions of the body can be moved in various ways to simulate the actual movements of the human body. Such simulation, of course, enhances the play value of toys as well as aiding in the development of manual dexterity of the children.
In addition to anthropomorphic movement in such dolls, it has been found that additional movements which may not necessarily correspond to allowable movement of the actual entity which the doll simulates tends to increase the enjoyment and play value of the doll. Such additional movements may comprise, for example, the ability to rotate a head 360 degrees with respect to the body. While such movements of the head or other portions of the anatomy which are not found in the corresponding entity which the doll simulates are often termed "silly" movements, it has been found that children in the learning stages find greatly enhanced play value when such movements can be achieved.
Dolls simulating human and/or animal forms, of course, come in many sizes. One such doll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,451 which provides some form of simulated anthropomorphic movements. However, in even smaller dolls than shown therein, such as a doll simulating a human but having an overall length of, for example, an inch and a half, is often desired for utilization with, for example, other toys and games of the child's. In such small or miniaturized dolls, it has heretofore been found extremely difficult to provide the desired anthropomorphic and/or silly movements desired in such dolls to provide the increased enjoyment and play value of the doll. Further, in such miniaturized or small dolls, the ability to join together and/or disassemble some of the components making up the doll has also been found to enhance the play value by allowing the child to utilize imagination in combining various portions in interesting and/or amusing combinations. Such detachable coupling of the components of the doll, particularly in the miniaturized dolls as above described, further aid in the development of the manual dexterity of the child.